The present invention refers to a method for filtering out solid particles from a gaseous medium and a filter for performing the method.
In the prior art for the purpose of filtering out solid particles from a gaseous medium, mainly paper-based filters of different designs have been used. This type of filter is rather reliable and cheap. When used for filtering of welding gases this type of filter suffers from a drawback in that a certain time of use is required before the solid particles from the flowing gases medium will be caught in full by the filter. This depends on the fact that the solid particles must form a coating on the surface of the paper in order to give this a sufficient tightness before a satisfactory filtering is achieved.
Filters for similar purposes have also been designed, which work with electrostatic separation of the particles from the gaseous medium but these filters are comparatively expensive--it is for instance necessary to use a high-tension generator--and they are rather sensitive to different kinds of external influence.